Guan Yin
Guan Yin (Chino: 觀音, pinyin guānyīn, Wade-Giles: kuan¹-yin¹) es una figura espiritual de misericordia de asia oriental y bodhisattva asociado con la compasión, venerado por los budistas mahayana. El nombre Guan Yin es un diminutivo de Guanshiyin, que significa "Percibiendo los sonidos (o lloros) del mundo". También es referida como Guanyin Bodhisattva (Chino: 觀音菩薩, Guān Yīn Pú Sà). Vol I p. 2 Algunos budistas creen que cuando uno de sus seguidores deja este mundo, se sitúan con Guan Yin en el corazón de un loto y luego enviados a la tierra pura occidental de Sukhāvatī. Se acepta generalmente entre los seguidores asiáticos orientales que Guan Yin se originó como el sánscrito Avalokiteśvara, quien es traducida como Diosa misericordiosa o de la misericordia.Fathom.lse.ac.uk Guan Yin también es adorada por los taoistas como una inmortal. En la religión popular china, hay relatos míticos sobre los orígenes de Guan Yin que no se asocian con el descrito en los sutras budistas de Avalokiteśvara. Etimología Avalokitasvara Guan Yin es la tradución del sánscrito Avalokitasvara, refiriéndose a la bodhisattva mahayana del mismo nombre. Otro nombre posterior para este bodhisattva es Guānzìzài (Chino simplificado: 观自在; Chino tradicional: 觀自在; pinyin: Guānzìzài). inicialmente se pensaba que era una mala transliteración china de la palabra Avalokiteśvara como Avalokitasvara, lo que explicaría por qué Xuanzang lo tradujo como Guānzìzài en vez de Guānyīn. Sin embargo, la forma original era de hecho Avalokitasvara con la terminación svara ("sonido, ruido"), que significa "perceptor del sonido", literalmente "aquel que mira al sonido", es decir, los lloros de los seres inteligentes que necesitan su ayuda. Pine, Red. The Heart Sutra: The Womb of the Buddhas (2004) Shoemaker 7 Hoard. ISBN 1-59376-009-4 pg 44–45 Este es el equivalente exacto de la traducción china Guānyīn. Esta etimología fue fomentada por los traductores chinos, especialmente Kumarajiva, para usar la variante Guānshìyīn, literalmente "aquel que percibe las lamentaciones del mundo", donde lok era tanto "mirar" como "mundo" (Skt. loka; Ch. 世, shì). Las traducciones directas del sánscrito Avalokitasvara incluyen: *Chino: Guanyin (觀音), Guanshiyin (觀世音)国学资讯 - 是“观世音”还是“观音”？——兼谈中国古典学的重要性 Avalokiteśvara El nombre Avalokitasvara se implanto al de Avalokiteśvara conteniendo la terminación ''-īśvara'', que no ocurre en el sánscrito antes del siglo V. El significado original del nombre "Avalokitasvara" encaja con la idea budista de la fundión de un bodhisattva. La reinterpretación que la presenta como un īśvara muestra una fuerte influencia del shivaísmo, ya que el término īśvara se relacionaba normalmente con la noción hindú de Shiva como dios creador y gobernante del mundo. Algunos atributos de un dios así fueron transmitidos al bodhisattva, pero quienes veneraban a Avalokiteśvara apoyaban el rechazo budista de la doctrina de cualquier dios creador. Las traducciones directas del sánscrito Avalokiteśvara incluyen: *Chino: 觀自在; pinyin: Guānzìzài *Tibetano: སྤྱན་རས་གཟིགས།, THL Chenrézik Nombres en otros idiomas asiáticos thumb|Bodhisattva Guanyin; Siglo XI/XII d.C.; Madera policromada - Madera con varias capas de pintura. China. Provincia de Shanxi, dinastía Liao (d.C. 907-1125). Colección del museo Nelson-Atkins, Ciudad de Kansas, Missouri. Debido a la popularidad de Guan Yin en Asia, es conocida por muchos nombres, siendo muchas de ellas pronunciaciones adaptadas de "Guan Yin" o "Guanshiyin". El nombre es pronunciado Gwun Yam o Gun Yam en chino cantonés, siendo escrito también como Kwum Yam en Hong Kong o Kun Tam en Macao. *En japonés, Guan Yin es pronunciado Kannon (観音), ocasionalmente Kan'on o, más formalmente, Kanzeon (観世音, el mismo nombre y caracteres que Guanshiyin); el nombre Kwannon, basado en la pronunciación premoderna, también puede verse. Esta interpretación se usaba para una escritura más antigua de una famosa empresa de cámaras, Canon Inc., que fue nombrada por Guan Yin. *En Coreano, Guan Yin es llamada Gwan-eum (Hangul: 관음) o Gwanse-eum (Hangul: 관세음). *En tailandés, es llamada Kuan Im (Tailandés: กวนอิม), Phra Mae Kuan Im (Tailandés: พระแม่กวนอิม), o Chao Mae Kuan Im (Thailandés: เจ้าแม่กวนอิม). *En birmano, el nombre es Kwan Yin Medaws (birmano: ကွမ်ယင်မယ်တော်). *En vietnamita, el nombre es Quan Âm o Quán Thế Âm. *En indonesio, el nombre es Kwan Im o Dewi Kwan Im. También es llamada Mak Kwan Im "Madre Guan Yin". *En jemer, se llama Preah Mae Kun Ci Iem. *En cingalés, el nombre es Natha Deviyo (singalés: නාථ දෙවියෝ). *En tibetano, el nombre es Chenrézik. En estos mismos países también se usa la variante Guanzizai "Señor de la contemplación" y sus equivalentes, como en el sutra del corazón, entre otras fuentes. Representación Sutra del loto thumb|La antigua estatua india del bodhisattva Avalokitasvara. Gandhāra, siglo III. El sutra del loto (sánscrito Saddharma Puṇḍarīka Sūtra) se acepta generalmente como la fuente literaria más antigua de las doctrinas de Avalokiteśvara.Huntington, John (2003). The Circle of Bliss: Buddhist Meditational Art: p. 188 Se encuentran en el capítulo 25 del sutra del loto, el "La puerta universal del bodhisattva Guanshiyin o Avalokitesvara" (Chino:觀世音菩薩普門品). Este capítulo está dedicado a Avalokitasvara, describiéndole como un bodhisattva compasivo que oye a los seres inteligentes y que trabaja sin descanso para ayudar a los que le llaman por su nombre. El sutra del loto describe a Avalokitesvara como un bodhisattva que toma la forma de cualquier tipo de hombre o mujer, adulto o niño, ser humano o no, para enseñar el dharma a seres inteligentes.Kubo Tsugunari, Yuyama Akira (tr.). The Lotus Sutra. Revised 2nd ed. Berkeley, Calif.: Numata Center for Buddhist Translation and Research, 2007. ISBN 978-1-886439-39-9, pp. 311–312 Las tradiciones populares en China y otros países asiáticos orientales han añadido muchas características distintivas y leyendas a Guan Yin c.q. Avalokitesvara. Avalokitesvara fue originalmente representado como un bodhisattva masculino, vistiendo por lo tanto ropa que muestra el pecho e incluso un ligero bigote. Aunque esta representación aún existe en lejano oriente, Guan Yin sigue siendo más representado en la actualidad como una mujer. Además, algunos creen que Guan Yin es andrógino o quizás no tiene género. P. 26 Se han descrito un total de 33 manifestaciones diferentes de Avalokitasvara, incluyendo las manifestaciones femeninas, todas para adaptarse al ánimo de sus distintos seres. El capítulo 25 consiste tanto en prosa como en verso. La fuente más antigua suele circular independientemente de su propia sutra, llamada sutra de Avalokitasvara (Ch. 觀世音經), y es recitado o cantado comúnmente en templos budistas de Asia orientalBaroni, Helen (2002). The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Zen Buddhism: p. 15. El sutra del loto y sus 33 manifestaciones de Guanyin, de las cuales siete son femeninas, se conocen por haber sido muy populares en el budismo chino desde las dinastía Sui y Tang.Tan Chung. Across the Himalayan Gap: An Indian Quest for Understanding China. 1998. p. 222 Además, Tan Chung señala que según las doctrinas de los sutras Mahayana, no importa si Guan Yin es masculino, femenino o sin género, ya que la realidad definitiva es el vacío (Sánscrito: śūnyatā). Iconografía thumb|Guanyin, sentado en la posición del loto. Las maños dañadas posiblemente realizaban el dharmacakramudra, un gesto que significaba el momento cuando buda pone en movimiento la rueda del aprendizaje. Pintado y madera dorada. China. Periodo Song/Jin, finales del siglo XIII. Las representaciones del bodhisattva en China antes de la dinastía Song (960-1279) tenían apariencia masculina. Las imágenes posteriores que mostraban atributos de ambos géneros se creen que se regían por el sutra del loto, donde Avalokitesvara tiene el poder sobrenatural de asumir cualquier forma necesaria para aliviar el sufrimiento, y también tiene el poder de otorgar niños. Por esto, el bodhisattva es considerado la personificación de la compasión y amabilidad, una diosa madre y patrón de las madres y marinos, adquiriendo una forma únicamente masculina en China en torno al siglo XII. En el periodo moderno, Guan Yin suele ser representado como una mujer bella de túnica blanca, derivando esta imagen de la anterior forma Pandaravasini. En algunos templos y monasterios budistas, ocasionalmente la imagen de Guan Yin es el de un joven vestido con túnicas budistas Song del norte y sentado grácilmente. Se le suele mostrar mirando hacia abajo, simbolizando que Guan Yin sigue vigilando el mundo. En China, Guan Yin generalmente se representa como una mujer joven con una túnica blanca y con collares que simbolizan la realeza india y china. En su mano izquierda hay una jarra con agua pura y en la derecha sostiene una rama de sauce. La corona representa normalmente la imagen de Amitābha. También hay varias variaciones regionales de las imágenes de Guan Yin. En Fujian, por ejemplo, una representación popular es como una dama vestida en un hanfu Tang llevando una cesta de peces. Una imagen popular de Guanyin tanto como Guan Yin del mar del sur y Guan Yin con la cesta de peces puede verse en las enciclopedias chinas de finales del siglo XVI y en las impresiones que muestra la novela El loto dorado. En el arte chino, Guan Yin suele ser representado solo, sobre un dragón o acompañado de una cacatúa y flanqueado por dos niños o guerreros. Los dos niños son sus acólitos que vinieron a ella cuando estaba meditando en el monte Putuo. La chica es llamada Longnü y el chico Shancai. Los dos guerreros son el general histórico Guan Yu de finales de la dinastía Han y el bodhisattva Skanda, que aparece en la novela clásica china Fengshen Yanyi. La tradición budista también muestra a Guanyin, u otros budas y bodhisattvas, flanqueados con los guerreros arriba mencionados, pero como bodhisattvas que protegen el templo y la propia fe. Leyendas Guan Yin y los mil brazos Una leyenda budista del Relato completo de Guan Yin y los mares del sur (Chino: 南海觀音全撰; pinyin: Nánhǎi Guānyīn Quánzhuàn) presenta a Guan Yin jurando nunca descansar hasta haber liberado a todos los seres inteligentes del saṃsāra o ciclo de renacimiento.【明代小说】《南海观音菩萨出身修行传》全集--资料库 A pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos, se dio cuenta de que aún había demasiadas criaturas infelices que salvar. Tras tener dificultades para cubrir las necesidades de tantos, su cabeza se dividió en once piezas. El buda Amitābha, al ver su situación, le dio once cabezas para ayudarle a oír los llantos de aquellos que sufrían. Al oír esos llantos y comprenderlos, Avalokitesvara intentó alcanzar a todos los que necesitasen ayuda, pero encontró que sus dos brazos se rompieron en trozos. Una vez más, Amitābha le ayudó y le dio mil brazos para alcanzar a los necesitados. Muchas versiones himalayas de la leyenda incluyen ocho brazos en los que Avalokitesvara sostiene habilidosamente el dharma, poseyendo cada uno su herramienta particular, mientras que las versiones específicamente chinas varían este número. En China, se dice que los pescadores solían rezarle para tener viajes seguros. Los títulos de Guan Yin del mar del sur (南海觀音) y "Guan Yin de/en la isla" surgen de esta tradición. Leyenda de Miaoshan thumb|La estatua de madera de Quan Âm Nghìn Mắt Nghìn Tay (Quan Am con 1000 ojos y 1000 manos) tallada en 1656 en la provincia de Bắc Ninh, en el norte de Vietnam. Se encuentra en el Museo Histórico en Hanoi. Otra historia del Precioso Pergamino de la Montaña Fragante (香山寶卷) describe una encarnación de Guan YIn como la hija de un cruel rey que quería casarla con un hombre rico pero insensible. La historia se adscribe normalmente a la investigación del monje budista Jiang Zhiqui durante el siglo XI. Posiblemente tiene su origen en el taoismo. Cuando Chiang escribió la obra, creía que la Guan Yin conocida actualmente era una princesa llamada Miaoshan (妙善), que tenía seguidores religiosos en la Montaña Fragante . A pesar de esto hay muchas variantes de la historia en la mitología china.香山寶卷（1）_蒋建达_新浪博客 Según la historia, cuando el rey le pidió a su hija Miaoshan que se casara con el hombre rico, ella le contó que obedecería su orden, siempre y cuando el matrimonio aliviara tres desgracias. El rey le preguntó a su hija cuáles eran las tres desgracias que debía aliviar el matrimonio. Miaoshan le explicó que la primera desgracia que debía aliviar el matrimonio era el sufrimiento de la gente conforme envejece. La segunda desgracia que debía aliviar era el que sufre la gente cuando enferma. La tercera desgracia que debía aliviar era el sufrimiento causado por la muerte. Si el matrimonio no podía aliviar ninguna de ellas, prefería retirarse a una vida religiosa para siempre. thumb|Estatua de Kannonen Daien'i, Monte Kōya, Japón. Cuando su padre le preguntó quién podía aliviar estas desgracias, Miaoshan señaló que había un doctor capaz de hacerlo. Su padre se enfadó ya que quería que se casara con una persona de poder y riqueza, no un sanador. Le obligó a trabajar duro y redujo su comida y bebida, pero no consiguió que se rindiese. Cada día ella le robaba que le dejara entrar en el templo y convertirse en monja en vez de casarse. Su padre finalmente le permitió trabajar en el templo, pero le pidió a los monjes que le dieran las tareas más duras para desanimarla. Los monjes obligaron a Miaoshan a trabajar todo el día y la noche mientras otros dormían para terminar su trabajo. Sin embargo, era tan buena persona que los animales de los alrededores del templo comenzaron a ayudarle con sus tareas. Su padre, viéndolo, se frustró tanto que intentó quemar el templo. Miaoshan apagó el fuego con sus propias manos sin sufrir quemaduras. Ahora, atemorizado, su padre ordenó que la mataran. En una versión de la leyenda, cuando Guan Yin es ejecutada, un tigre sobrenatural la llevó a uno de los reinos más infernales de los muertos. Sin embargo, en vez de ser castigada como los otros espíritus, Guan Yin tocó música y las flores florecieron a su alrededor. Esto sorprendió completamente al guardián del infierno. Esta historia dice que Guan Yin, por el hecho de estar en el Naraka (infierno), lo convirtió en el paraíso. Una variante de la leyenda dice que Miaoshan se dejó matar a manos del verdugo. Según esta leyenda, conforme el verdugo cumplía las órdenes del padre, el hacha se partió en mil piezas. Entonces probó con una espada con el mismo resultado. Luego intentó dispara a Miaoshan con flechas pero todas viraban. FInalmente, desesperado usó sus manos. Miaoshan, sabiendo el destino del verdugo a manos de su padre, se dejó matar, perdonando al verdugo por intentar matarla. Se dice que tomó toda la culpa kármica que generó el verdugo por matarla, dejándolo sin culpa. Es por eso que descendió a los reinos infernales. Mientras estaba allí, fue testigo de primera mano del sufrimiento y de los horrores que debían resistir y se llenó de congoja. Compasiva, liberó todo el buen karma que había acumulado durante todas sus vidas, liberando a muchas almas sufridoras de vuelta al cielo y la tierra. En el proceso, el reino infernal se convirtió en un paraíso. Se dice que Yama, el gobernador del infierno, la envió de vuelta a la tierra para evitar la destrucción completa del reino, y que en su regreso apareció en la Montaña Fragante. Otra historia dice que Miaoshan nunca murió, sino que fue transportada por un tigre sobrenatural a la Montaña Fragante. La leyenda de Miaoshan normalmente termina con Miaozhuangyan, el padre de Miaoshan, enfermando de ictericia. Ningún médico fue capaz de curarlo. Entonces un monje sugirió que podría encontrarse alguien capaz en la Montaña Fragante. Cuando se le pidió, Miaoshan le ofreció sus ojos y brazos. Miaozhuangyan se curó y fue a la Montaña Fragante a dar su agradecimiento a su salvador. Cuando descubrió que era su propia hija la que había hecho el sacrificio, le rogó que le perdonara. La historia concluye con Miaoshan transformándose en Guan Yin de los mil brazos, y el rey, la reina y sus dos hermanas construyéndole un templo para ella. Ella comenzó su viaje a la tierra pura e iba a cruzar al cielo cuando oyó un grito de sufrimiento del mundo inferior. Se giró y vio el gran sufrimiento que mantenía la gente del mundo. Llena de compasión, volvió a la Tierra, jurando nunca dejarla hasta que el sufrimiento hubiera terminado. Tras su retorno a la Tierra, se dijo que Guan Yin permaneció durante unos pocos años en la isla del monte Putuo donde practicó meditación y ayudó a los marineros y pescadores que varaban. Guan Yin es frecuentemente adorada como la patrona de los marineros y pescadores por esto. Se dice que ella calmaba el mar cuando los barcos eran amenazados por rocas. Tras unas cuantas décadas, Guan Yin volvió a la Montaña Fragante para continuar su meditación. Guan Yin y Shancai thumb|Altar de Guan Yin. La leyenda dice que Shancai (también llamdo Sudhana en sánscrito) era un chico discapacitado de la India quien estaba muy interesado en estudiar el dharma. Cuando oyó que había un profesor budista en la isla rocosa de Putuo, viajó rápidamente para aprender. AL llegar a la isla, consiguió encontrar a Guan Yin a pesar de su grave discapacidad. Guan Yin, tras tener una discusión con Shancai, decidió probar al chico para acordar los estudios completos en las enseñanzas budistas. Conjuró la ilusión de tres piradas con espadas corriendo hacia la colina para atacarla. Guan Yin se fue y se precipitó contra el borde de un precipio, mientras las tres ilusiones aún la perseguían. Shancai, viendo que su maestra estaba en peligro, cojeó por la colina. Guan Yin entonces saltó por el borde del precipicio y poco después los bandidos la siguieron. Shancai, aún queriendo salvarla, consiguió arrastrarse hasta el borde del barranco. Shancai se cayó por este pero fue detenido en el aire por Guan Yin, quien le pidió que anduviese. Shancai descubrió que podía andar sin problemas y que no estaba lisiado. Cuando miró a un charco, descubrió que también tenía una cara atractiva. Desde entonces, Guan Yin enseñó a Shancai el dharma. Guan Yin y Longnü thumb|Estatua de 20 metros de Guan Yin en Sanggar Agung, Surabaya, Indonesia Muchos años después de que Shancai se convirtiese en discípulo de Guan Yin, pasó un suceso trágico en el mar del sur de China. El hijo de uno de los Reyes Dragón fue capturado por un pescador cuando tenía la forma de un pez. Atrapado en tierra, era incapaz de transformarse de nuevo en dragón. Su padre, a pesar de ser un poderoso Rey Dragón, no podía hacer nada por su hijo en tierra. Angustiado, el hijo llamó a todo el cielo y la tierra. Oyendo su llanto, Guan Yin envió rápidamente a Shancai a recuperar el pez y darle todo el dinero que ella tenía. El pez estaba a punto de ser vendido en el mercado. Estaba causando sensación ya que seguía vivo horas después de ser pescado. Esto atrajo a una muchedumbre mayor de la habitual en el mercado. Mucha gente decidió que esta prodigiosa situación implicaba que quien comiera el pez obtendría la inmortalidad, por lo que todos querían comprar el pez. No tardó en haber una subasta y Shancai fue fácilmente superado. thumb|Recreación Mu Qi del siglo XIV, China, dinastía Ming. Shancai rogó al vendedor que le perdonara la vida al pez. La multitud, ahora enfadada por tal osadía, iba a alejarlo del pez cuando Cuan Yin proyectó su voz de lejos, diciendo "Una vida debe pertenecer a aquel que intenta salvarla, no a quien intenta tomarla". La multitud, siendo conscientes de sus deseos y vergonzosas acciones, se dispersó. Shancai llevó al pez de vuelta a Guan Yin, quien lo devolvió al mar. Allí el pez se transformó de nuevo en un dragón y volvió a su hogar. Las pinturas de Guan Yin suelen mostrarla sosteniendo una cesta de peces, representando esta leyenda. Pero la historia no termina aquí. Como recompensa a Guan Yin por salvar a su hijo, el Rey Dragón envió a su nieta, una chica llamada Longnü ("chica dragón"), para entregarle a Guan Yi la Perla de Luz. La Perla de Luz era una joya del Rey Dragón que brillaba constantemente. Longnü, sobrecogida por la presencia de Guan Yin, le pidió ser su discípula para poder estudiar el dharma. Guan Yin aceptó la oferta con solo una petición: Longnü debía ser la nueva poseedora de la Perla de Luz. En la iconografía popular, Longnü y Shancai suelen verse con Guan Yin como dos niños. Longnü puede verse sosteniendo un cuenco o un lingote, que representa la Perla de Luz, mientras que Shancai se ve con las palmas unidas y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas para mostrar que una vez estuvo lisiado. Guan Yin y el loro filial thumb|Guan Yin, rodeada por Longnü, a la izquierda, Shancai, a la derecha, y el loro filial. Por debajo hay otros dioses chinos como [[Tudigong y Guan Yu.]] El Precioso Pergamino del Loro (Chino: 鸚鴿寶撰; pinyin: Yīnggē Bǎozhuàn) cuenta la historia de un loro que se convierte en discípulo de Guan Yin. Durante la dinastía Tang, un pequeño loro se aventura en la búsqueda de la comida favorita de su madre, siendo capturado por un cazador furtivo (los loros fueron muy populares en la dinastía Tang). Cuando consiguió escapar descubrió que su madre ya había muerto. El loro lloró por su madre y le proporcionó un funeral adecuado. Luego se propuso ser discípulo de Guan Yin. En la iconografía popular, el loro es blanco y se suele ver volando en el lado derecho de Guan Yin con una perla o una cuenta en su pico. El loro se convirtió en símbolo de la piedad filial. Guan Yin y Chen Jinggu thumb|Estatua de laca seca del tema "Guan Yin Luna Acuática". Museo de Arte Walters. Cuando la gente de Quanzhou, Fujian, no pudo recaudar suficiente dinero para construir un dinero, Guan Yin se convirtió en una bella dama. Tomando un barco, ofreció casarse con cualquier hombre que pudiera golpearla con una pieza de plata desde la orilla. Como mucha gente fallaba, recogió gran cantidad de dinero. Sin embargo, Lü Dongbin, uno de los Ocho inmortales, ayudó a un comerciante a golpear a Guan Yin en el pelo con polvo de plata, que flotaba en el agua. Guan Yin se mordió el dedo y una gota cayó en el agua, pero se desvaneció. Esta sangre fue tragaba por una lavandera que dio a luz a Chen Jinggu (陈靖姑) o Dama Linshui (临水夫人); el pelo se convirtió en una serpiente blanca femenina y usó a los hombres sexualmente y mató a mujeres rivales. La serpiente y Chen se convirtieron en enemigos mortales. El comerciantes fue renacido como Liu Qi (刘杞). Chen era una chica bella y habilidosa, pero no quería casarse con Liu Qi. En vez de eso, huyó al Monte Lu en Jiangxi, donde aprendió habilidades taoistas. El destino hizo finalmente que se casara con Liu y se quedara embarazada. Una sequía en Fujian hizo que mucha gente le pidiera lluvia, que era un ritual que no podía realizarse embarazada. Abortó temporalmente al niño, que fue matado por la serpiente blanca. Chen consiguió matar a la serpiente con una espada, pero ella murió por el aborto o por hemorragia; a pesar de todo, consiguió completar el ritual y acabó con la sequía. Esta historia es popular en Zhejiang, Taiwán, y, especialmente, Fujian.Pregadio, Fabrizio (2008). The encyclopedia of Taoism, Volume 1. Princeton, NJ: Psychology Press. ISBN 0-7007-1200-3. Quan Am Thi Kinh Quan Am Thi Kinh (觀音氏敬) es un verso vietnamita que narra la vida de una mujer, Thi Kinh. Fue falsamente acusada de intentar matar a su marido, y cuando se disfrazó como hombre para llevar una vida religiosa en un templo budista, fue acusado de nuevo por tener una relación sexual con una chica y embarazarla, lo que estaba prohibido en la ley budista. Sin embargo, gracias a la resistencias a todas las miserias y su espíritu de auto-sacrificio, pudo entrar en el Nirvana y convertirse en Diosa de la Misercordia.Quan Âm Thị Kính Asociación con el vegetarianismo Como simboliza la compasión, en Asia oriental, Guan Yin se asocia con el vegetarianismo. La cocina budista suele estar decorada con su imagen y aparece en la mayoría de panfletos y revistas vegetarianas budistas. Función en el budismo asiático oriental thumb|302px|Templo Guanyin Shan (Montaña Guanyin) en Dongguan, China. En el budismo asiático oriental, Guan Yin es el bodhisattva Avalokiteśvara. Entre los chinos, Avalokiteśvara es casi exclusivamente llamado Guanshiyin Pusa (觀世音菩薩). La traducción china de muchos sutras budistas de hecho ha reemplazado la transliteración china de Avalokitesvara con Guanshiyin (觀世音). Algunas escrituras taoistas dan el título Guanyin Dashi, a veces informalmente Guanyin Fozu. En la cultura china, la creencia popular y adoración de Guan Yin como diosa no entra en conflicto con la naturaleza del bodhisattva Avalokitesvara. De hecho, la amplia adoración de Guan Yin como "Diosa de la Merced y Compasión" es vista por lo budistas como la naturaleza salvificadora desatada del bodhisattva Avalokiteśvara en acción (en el budismo, esto es referido como los "medios hábiles" de Guan Yin, o upaya). El canon budista afirma que los bodhisattvas pueden asumir cualquier género y forma necesaria para liberar a las criaturas de la ignorancia y dukkha. En referencia concreta a Avalokitesvara, se afirma tanto en el Sutra del Loto (Capítulo 25) y en el Sutra Śūraṅgama el que apareció antes como mujer o diosa para salvar a las criaturas del sufrimiento y la ignorancia. Algunas escuelas budistas se refieren intercambiablemente a Guan Yin como masculino y femenino. En el budismo Mahayana, el género no es un obstáculo para alcanzar la iluminación (o nirvana). El concepto budista de no dualidad se aplica aquí. El capítulo "Diosa" del sutra Vimalakirti ilustra claramente a un ser iluminado que también es femenino y deidad. En el sutra del loto, una dama es iluminada en un corto periodo de tiempo. La visión de que Avalokiteśvara también es la diosa Guan Yin no es contradictoria con las creencias budistas. Guan Yin ha sido el buda llamado "Tathāgata del brillo del dharma correcto" (正法明如來).《千手千眼觀世音菩薩廣大圓滿無礙大悲心陀羅尼經》 卷1 Dado que se sabe que los bodhisattvas pueden encarnarse a voluntad en la gente viva según los sutras, los budistas creen generalmente que la princesa Miaoshan es encarnación de Guan Yin. thumb|Guanyin y el niño, tema de pintura moderno, similar a María y el niño. Guan Yin es inmensamente popular entre los budistas chinos, especialmente entre las escuelas devocionales. Es vista como una fuente de amor incondicional y, más importante, como salvadora. En su juramento de bodhisattva, Guan Yin promete responder a los llantos y peticiones de todos los seres inteligentes y liberarlos de sus propias aflicciones kármicas. Basándose en los sutra del loto y shurangama, Avalokitesvara se ve generalmente como un salvador, tanto espiritual como físicamente. Los sutras afirman que a través de la gracia salvadora incluso aquellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de iluminarse pueden ser iluminados, y aquellos con un karma negativo aún pueden encontrar la salvación a través de su compasión. thumb|Porcelana de Guan Yin de la dinastía Ming. En el Budismo de la Tierra Pura, Guan Yin es descrita como la "Barca de Salvación". Junto con Amitābha y el bodhisattva Mahasthamaprapta, libera temporalmente a criaturas de la Rueda del Samsara a la Tierra Pura, donde todos tendrán la oportunidad de obtener el mérito necesario para ser un Buda en una vida. En la iconografía budista china, Guan Yin suele ser mostrada meditando o sentada junto con uno de los BUdas y normalmente acompañada de algún otro bodhisattva. El buda y el bodhisattva que se muestran junto con Guan Yin normalmente siguen la escuela de pensamiento que representan. En el Budismo de la Tierra Pura, por ejemplo, Guan Yin suele estar a la izquierda de Amitābha, mientras el buda a la derecha es Mahasthamaprapta. Los templos que adoran al bodhisattva Ksitigarbha suelen mostrarlo meditando junto a Amitābha y Guan Yin. Incluso entre las escuelas budistas chinas que no son devocionales, Guan Yin sigue siendo muy venerada. En vez de ser una fuerza externa activa de amor y salvación incondicionales, la persona de Guan Yin es reverenciada como el principio de compasión, misericordia y amor. El acto, pensamiento y sentimiento de compasión y amor se ven como Guan Yin. Se dice que un individuo misericordioso, compasivo y amoroso es Guan Yin. Un estado meditativo o comtemplativo de estar en paz con uno mismo o con otros se ve como Guan Yin. En el canon Mahayana, el sutra del corazón se adscribe completamente a Guan Yin. Esto es único, ya que la mayoría de sutras mahayana se adscriben normalmente a Gautama Buda y sus enseñanzas, acciones y votos de los bodhisattvas son descritos por Shakyamuni Buda. En el sutra del corazón, Guan Yin describe al arhat Sariputta la naturaleza de la realidad y la esencia de las enseñanzas budistas. El famoso dicho budistas "Forma es vacío, vacío es forma" (色即是空，空即是色) viene de este sutra. Función en otras religiones thumb|Santuario de Kwan Yin dentro de la iglesia Nam Soon en Damzen Lane en Kolkata. Guan Yin es una diosa extremadamente popular en la religión popular china y es adorada en muchas comunidades chinas a través del este y sudeste asiático.於君方：《偽經》與觀音信仰中國觀音文化促进會 观音形象 中国观音信仰的基本体系-宝藏杂志信仰研究现状评析—李利安-学术论文-佛教在线 En el taoismo, los registros afirman que Guan Yin era una mujer china que se convirtió en inmortal, Cihang Zhenren en la dinastía Shang o Xingyin (姓音). Guan Yin es adorada por la población china por su amor y compasión incondicionales. Es considerada generalmente por muchos como la protectora de las mujeres y niños. Debido a esta asociación, se la ve como una diosa de la fertilidad capaz de otorgar niños a las parejas. Una vieja superstición china implica a una mujer que, deseando tener un niño, ofrece un zapato a Guan Yin. En la cultura china, un zapato prestado es usado a veces cuando se espera un niño. Cuando nace el niño, se devuelve el zapato al dueño junto a un nuevo par como regalo de agradecimiento. Guan Yin también es vista como la campeona de los desafortunados, los enfermos, los discapacitados, los pobres y aquellos en problemas. Algunas zonas costeras y fluviales de China la consideran la protectora de los pescadores, marineros y, en general, la gente que está en el mar, por lo que muchas han creído que Matsu es una manifestación de Guan Yin. Debido a su asociación con la leyenda de la Gran Inundación, donde envió a un perro sosteniendo granos de arroz en su cola tras la inundación, es adorada como una diosa agraria y de la agricultura. En algunos domicilios, especialmente entre empresarios y comerciantes, se la considera una diosa de fortuna. En años recientes ha habido afirmaciones que la consideran protectora de los viajeros aéreos. Guan Yin también es una figura omnipresente en los nuevos movimientos religiosos de Asia: *En la secta taiwanesa I-Kuan Tao, Guan Yin es llamada la "Antigua Buda del Mar del Sur" (南海古佛) y aparece frecuentemente en su fuji. Guan Yin a veces se confunde con Yue Hui Bodhisattva debido a su apariencia similar. *Guan Yin es llamada "Antigua Buda de la Santa Religión" (聖宗古佛) en el zailismo y en las enseñanzas del Tian-ti-chiao. En el zailismo es la principal deidad adorada.香光莊嚴第六十四期/歷史/觀音老母 *Ching Hai inicia a sus seguidores en el método de la meditación con un método llamado "Método Quan Yin" para alcanzar la iluminación; los seguidores veneran a Ching Hai como encarnación de Guan Yin. *Guan Yin, conocida como "Quan Am Tathagata" (Quan Âm Như Lai) en la religión Cao Dai, es considerada un Buda y maestra. Representa las doctrinas y tradiciones budistas como una de las tres líneas principales de las doctrinas Cao Dai (Budismo, Taoismo, Confucionismo). También simboliza la mayor paciencia, armonía y compasión. Según sus mensajes divinos a través de las sesiones, su función principal es enseñar el Tao a las discípulas, y guiarles a la divinidad. Otra de sus funciones es salvar a la gente de los sufrimientos extremos (fuego, ahogamiento, falsas acusaciones/prisión, etc). Hay incluso una oración llamada "Salvación de los sufrimientos" para que la citen los seguidores en apuros. Similitud con la virgen María thumb|La Virgen María vestida como Kannon, kakure kirishitan (Cristianos japoneses ocultos), siglo XVII. Sala de Mártirs, París, Sociedad de Misiones Foráneas. Algunos observadores budistas y cristianos han comentado las similitudes entre Guan Yin y la virgen María. Esto puede deberse a la representación de Guan Yin sosteniendo un niño en el arte y escultura chinos; se cree que Guan Yin es la santa patrona de las madres y les ofrece niños a los padres, siendo esta aparición popularmente conocida como "Guan Yin envía-niños" (送子觀音). Un ejemplo de esta comparación puede encontrarse en la Fundación Tzu Chi, una organización humanitaria budista taiwanesa, que descubrió la similitud entre esta forma de Guan Yin y la virgen María. La organización pidió un retrato de Guan Yin sosteniendo un bebé, pareciéndose a la típica imagen católica de María y el niño. Las copias de este retrato se muestran en los centros médicos afiliados a Tzu Chi. Durante el periodo Edo en Japón, cuando el cristianismo estaba castigado y penado con la muerte, algunos grupos veneraron a Jesús y la virgen María mostrándolos como estatuas de Kannon sosteniendo a un niño; tales estatuas son conocidas como María Kannon. Muchas tienen una cruz escondida en un lugar discreto Se ha sugerido que la similitud proviene de la conquista y colonización de las Filipinas por España durante el siglo XVI, cuando las culturas asiáticas influyeron los grabados de la virgen María, como muestra por ejemplo un tallado de marfil de la virgen María por un tallador chino. (mp4 audio, requires Apple QuickTime). La estatua de Guan Yin (Gwanse-eum) en el templo Gilsangsa en Seúl, Corea del Sur, fue esculpida por el escultor católico Choi Jong-tae, quien modeló la estatua tras la virgen María con la esperanza de una reconciliación religiosa en la sociedad coreana. Cultura popular actual Para una serie de 2005 para Fo Guang Shan TV, Andy Lau realizó la canción Kwun Sai Yam, que enfatiza la idea d que todos pueden ser como Guan Yin.wikipedia:zh:观世音 (2005年电视剧)观音老人悟明长老 毕生弘扬大悲忏 http://www.bdcitta.net/kanwu/fubao/zhuanti/2010-07-20/565.html果卿居士：回忆宣化上人－－学佛网 - 学佛网学佛中心亲慧居士：宣化上人往生前承认自己是古观音再来- - 宣化上人- 戒杀放生网 En el Episodio 131 de Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi (Temporada 5 - "El cuadro de la deidad. Trampas Malditas"), se menciona el título japones de Guan Yin, Kannon,. Cuando una chica del pueblo de mujeres lleva a Miroku al santuario con un cuadro, Miroku dice: "Yaveo, ¿dentro de un santuario? Parece que la diosa Kwannon nos castigará", mientras mira a la pintura. En el siguiente episodio "La confesión más peligrosa del monje Miroku", se revela que la pintura de Kwannon estaba siendo usada para sellar a un demonio del pantano y limitar sus movimientos. En Hunter x Hunter de Yoshihiro Togashi, la habilidad nen de Isaac Netero es llamada "Guanyin Bodhisattva de 100 tipos", que toma la forma de una estatua gigante de muchos brazos. La estatua de Guan Yin imita los movimientos de manos de Netero, propinando golpes al enemigo, con ataques desde "Mano Cero" a "Mano Noventa y Nueve". En Ponyo del Estudio Ghibli, el padre de Sousuke reconoció a la madre de Ponyo como la Diosa de la Merced. En Saiyuki de Kazuya Minekura, la Diosa de la Merced está presente como el personaje Kanzeon Bosatsu, siendo "Kanzeon" uno de los nombres de Guan Yin y "Bosatsu" la forma japonesa de Bodhisattva. En Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto hay varias técnicas que hacen referencian a Guan Yin, como Entrada a la Iluminación: Mil Brazos de la Muerte, Cabeza de León Kannon o Arte Sabio: Elemento Madera: Varios Miles de Manos Verdaderas. El album del 2015 Kannon, de la banda americana de drone metal Sunn O))), fue nombrado por la pronunciación japonesa de Guan Yin. En la obra de Tite Kubo, Bleach, uno de los personajes, Urahara Kisuke posee un bankai llamado "Guanyin biraki benihime atarame". Referencias Categoría:Diosas chinas